


'Bon Apatite, Will...'

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Will Graham, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Happily ever after for Hannibal and Will, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Slow To Update, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Work In Progress, warnings for each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: A collection of short, sweet, smutty Hannigram oneshots set post season 3 when they run away and live together as Murder Husbands ❤
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	1. 'Bon Apatite, Will... '

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got into and finished Hannibal (i know, only a few years late lol) and oh god do I ship these Murder Husbands 😍
> 
> Some notes on these linked oneshots:
> 
> * They have a kinky D/s relationship going on.  
> * They are still exploring themselves and one another.  
> * Since this is Hannibal expect some dark themes, murder, people munching, gore and all that fun stuff.  
> * Will is 30 in this work and Hannibal is 44. 
> 
> Please enjoy these kinky little one shots and please leave some feedback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is running late for an important anniversary meal, however, it isn't the food he's hungry for. When he returns to their cabin, Will wants his Daddy to satisfy his *other* hunger first...

Living off grid was something Will Graham felt comfortable with. Of course, he missed his dogs, but Hannibal had adopted three shelter dogs to ease the pining.

Will walked them most mornings while Hannibal worked on lunch. Badelia had long since been eaten up so Hannibal had procured some fresh meat from the local town. Will was looking forward to the meal because no doubt Hannibal would cook up something special. It was their one year anniversary today after all.

The dogs yipped excitedly as they followed Will through the woods on their afternoon walk. The fresh alpine air ruffled Will's dark curls and he smiled as weak winter sunlight broke through the clouds and illuminated his path.

"Archer! This way!" Will called as the Wiley Spaniel darted into the stream to chase heaven knows what.

Living in a particularly rural Italian village afforded Will the opportunity to lose himself in nature whenever he wished. Sometimes Hannibal would accompany him on his meanderings and they would get lost in conversation for hours. Sometimes they pondered on Jack Crawford et al's frutiless search for them, while sometimes they talked about music and philosophy on their long walks.

Occasionally they would shed their clothes and devour one another in the woods like beasts. Will shivered as he remembered the time Hannibal had bent him over a log and took him so hard it had made him ache. He could still feel that delicious stretch and burn, still hear those quiet, hot groans of ' _Will, Beautiful Wil_ l' in his ear.

Will's face flushed with heat as his eyes landed on that particular log by the river.

 _'I think we should definitely do that again. Maybe when the frost has thawed a little'_ Will thought, a naughty smile on his face. There was a time he would be embarrassed or ashamed about thinking such things, but Hannibal had shown him the beauty of being true to oneself.

Will checked his watch and came to a stop. He'd walked a little further than he'd planned and there was only twenty minutes until Hannibal would expect him back for lunch. Hannibal did not appreciate unpunctuality.

"Let's go back home" Will called, his cock twitching in his jeans as he walked. It was distracting but he wasn't surprised. How could he not react like this at the sight of that log?

Archer, Pringle and little Chubbs raced back to his side obediently, tails wagging as if they knew at the end of the walk there would be a tasty meal waiting for them. They probably did know, actually, Will thought. His dogs were smart.

By the time he'd reached their luxurious cabin, he'd worked up quite a sweat and quite the appetite. Will smiled as he spotted Hannibal, apron around his trim waist, waiting for him on the decking.

"You are very nearly late, William" he tutted, eyes warm as they took in Will's wind mussed hair.

" _Nearly_ being the operative word" Will shot back, a teasing smile curling his lips, "Were you getting worried, Dr Lecter?"

"Insolent boy" Hannibal smirked. "I'm tempted to tell you there is no dinner for you but… well, Officer Patroli really is a delectable dish. It would be a shame to let him go to waste"

The dogs began to yip again, tails wagging eagerly.

"Come, your dinner is already in your bowls"

The dogs bolted inside and Will laughed at them as he took off his hiking boots. He left them on the decking and walked up to Hannibal and straight into his arms.

"Mmm" Will murmured as he felt those thin, delectable lips press against his own. "Can't dinner wait? I'm hungry for something _else_ right now…"

Hannibal trailed a hand down Will's back to grasp his full ass. He squeezed hard and Will shuddered, cock twitching and filling at just that one touch. Hannibal caught his mouth in his, the kiss deep, demanding and toe curlingly perfect. Impassioned, Will moaned and tangled his fingers in Hannibal's hair. He pushed himself against his lover so he could feel how hard and aching he was. Hannibal forced himself to pull back and look at his pretty boy sternly.

Hannibal dipped his head and worried Will's earlobe between his teeth, "Considering your arousal perhaps it would be best to give you a little relief before we dine? What do you think?"

"Yes…" Will tipped his head back, cock pulsing as that clever hand left his ass to skim over his thigh and squeeze the bulge in his jeans.

Hannibal maneuvered them so he trapped Will against the cabin door and his body. He trailed blazing kisses down Will's neck as he rhythmically squeezed the hardness tenting Will's jeans. "Dinner is almost ready. It will begin to burn in… " he glanced at his watch, "Four minutes. Do you think you can be a good boy for Daddy and come quickly?"

"Yes, Daddy" Will whispered, pupils dilated and blown with lust. "I was thinking about you fucking me over the log last week, Hannibal…"

"Were you now?" Hannibal hummed in amusement as he deftly undone Will's fly with one hand. "And would you like that to happen again?"

"Yes" Will gasped, a whine catching in his throat as he felt cool fingers skim teasingly against the hot skin of his cock. " _Please_ , I need it…"

A stinging swat on his ass silenced him and Will bit his lip. Pleased, Hannibal took Will in hand and smeared the precome beading on the tip of his cock down his shaft. He lifted his free hand to his mouth and spat in it, using the saliva as makeshift lubricant. If there was one thing Hannibal had learnt from living in the sticks it was to be resourceful.

Deeming Will's cock adequate slick enough, Hannibal began to pump it with swift, masterful movements. Will panted, hips bucking as he leaned his head against Hannibal's broad chest.

"Hannibal… oh, oh god, yes" Will gasped into the cashmere of Hannibal's jumper, "So close…"

"So soon? It's only been a minute" Hannibal teased, enjoying the way Will's face flushed pink with embarrassment and arousal. "What do you want, Will?"

Will's toes curled inside his socks as Hannibal pumped faster, his calluses rubbing against his sensitive flesh perfectly. "Mouth. Your mouth. Please"

"You want me to eat you?" Hannibal purred, eyes darkening. "Very well. Lean against the door and spread your legs. You will be my starter"

Will collapsed back against the door, so aroused he could barely think straight. He watched through hazy eyes as Hannibal sank gracefully to his knees and smirked up at him. He felt a hand curl around his cock and hold it and then hot, wet bliss as Hannibal sucked him down.

Will's head landed against the door with a soft thump and he cried out loudly, his cry startling a flock of crows roosting in a nearby tree. They burst up into the sky as Will burst in Hannibal's mouth, mouth open and body shaking in pleasure.

It seemed endless and Hannibal eagerly swallowed down each burst of come, humming around his mouthful as Will whimpered his name over and over.

Once he was satisfied he'd swallowed every last drop, Hannibal withdrew and, in one smooth movement, stood up straight. He gently closed Will's panting mouth and smiled at the soft, beautiful haze of passion in those lovely eyes.

"Is your hunger satisfied, My dear Will?"

"Yes, Hannibal" Will whispered faintly, still dazed by such an intense release. He panted for breath as he locked eyes with Hannibal. "Is yours?"

"Not nearly" Hannibal reached for Will's softening cock and tucked it back into his boxers. "I find myself feeling compelled to delay dinner as well…"

Will grinned and sank to his knees, nuzzling against the hardness straining against Hannibal's slacks. "It _is_ a shame to waste Officer Patroli but… this is what I feel like tasting right now"

Hannibal reached into his pocket for his phone and, using an app, turned off the cooker. He leaned back against the door as Will continued to nuzzle hungrily at his groin. "Well, who am I to deny you what you want? Bon Apatite, Will… "


	2. Sing for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal discovers Will's hidden talent and the reason *why* he's kept his talent hidden and it won't do, no it won't do at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Internalised Homophobia, Murder and some sticky sweet fluff (so sweet it might give you cavaties. Don't forget to floss, boys and girls!)

When Hannibal first realised Will could sing he'd been so surprised he'd stopped what he was doing and simply  _ listened _ in stunned silence. Will was in the en-suite shower and was singing an old Bon Jovi song ('You give love a bad name' he believed it was) Hannibal could only assume Will had thought he'd gone downstairs (as he so often did while waiting for Will to spend an  _ eternity _ in the shower) but at least now the older man knew the reason why his lover took so long each morning. 

His Will was a songbird. 

Hannibal moved silently as he approached the bathroom door and closed his eyes to further heighten his hearing. Will's voice was soft, husky and utterly  _ sublime _ and Hannibal was almost offended Will hadn't shared his talent for singing. How pleasant would it be to hear him sing in accompaniment as he played the harpsichord? How wonderful to have Will sing so sweetly and intimately into his ear after they made love… 

_ 'There are depths to you, Will Graham, that I have yet to uncover, just as there are still parts of me you seek to discover. We will work harder to unravel one another together, my sweet lark' _

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame-Aaaaahh!" Will yelped as he opened the door and stumbled into Hannibal. "Jesus, man! Were you… were you  _ eavesdropping _ on me?" His voice quivered with embarrassment and Hannibal smiled at the delicious flush sweeping across those boyish features. 

"I could hardly  _ not _ stop and listen so such a beautiful sound" Hannibal almost pouted, his features projecting tragedy, "How could you keep such a talent secret, Will?"

Will's flush deepened and he hurried past Hannibal, dumping his wet towel in the hamper en route to the wardrobes. "I, uh, used to sing in school. Got bullied a lot for singing. Kids thought it was 'gay' Don't really sing much anymore. Except for sometimes in the shower" he mumbled gruffly as he pulled out a green sweater and some baggy jeans. 

_ 'Ah. I see. Old wounds' _

"Singing is a  _ talent _ that should be celebrated and appreciated, William, it certainly is not 'gay' as those ignorant cretins claimed. You are stronger than those who made such obnoxious comments to you, so do not hide yourself from  _ me _ "

Will flinched as Hannibal crossed the room and slid his strong arms around him. "You sing beautifully, Will, and it is yet another indication to me that you are a sublime, living, breathing piece of artwork"

Will laughed shyly, his heart fluttering in his chest. "You think I'm a piece of art?"

Hannibal nuzzled the fragrant curve of Will's neck, sandalwood showergel and the scent of sweat, fresh water filling his nostrils. "I do. You put the Mona Lisa to shame, my Will"

Well…  _ that _ certainly helped reassure him! Will smiled shyly and raised his arms to encircle Hannibal. "I know it's stupid… still believing what they said and letting it effect me now"

Hannibal hummed thoughtfully. "Cruel words can stick, Will. They can burn themselves in our psyches long after those who've said them have gone. Do you know the names of those who tormented you?"

Will choked back a giggle. "Why? What are you going to do? Kill them?"

Hannibal's face was dangerously blank. "Yes."

Will  _ did _ giggle at that. "Hannibal! You're ridiculous, do you know that?"

Hannibal offered a lazy, graceful shrug of his shoulders in admission. He preferred the term  _ eccentric.  _

"They're still in Baltimore. Harold Barnes and Elijah Mason. Never really amounted to much" Will sighed as he closed his eyes and rested his head against Hannibal's shoulder. "Sadly out of your reach, Dr Lecter"

Hannibal smiled grimly.  _ 'Do you think so, Will?' _ He pressed a kiss to Will's unruly mop of dark curls. "Get dressed. I will feed the dogs and start on breakfast. Perhaps we will both take them out to the woods later? It's a beautiful day"

Cheered at the prospect of a walk through the woods with Hannibal, Will nodded and broke away from the embrace to dress. Hannibal watched him for one moment before he silently turned and left the room. 

He  _ did _ feed the dogs as he'd said, but he also made an important phone call whilst doing it. Once that matter had been settled, he brewed some coffee and waited for Will to come downstairs. A quick appraisal of their cupboards informed him their fresh supplies were running low. Of course they had plenty of meat in the freezer but Hannibal decided they needed some more wine, truffles and fresh greens. 

When Will joined him in the kitchen, Hannibal poured their coffee's and suggested drinking them on the terrace. There was a real promise of spring in the air today and the air smelt sweet and fresh. They sat down on their chairs and Hannibal suggested going into the town later that afternoon to pick up supplies. 

"Okay" Will loved the isolation and the wilderness of their woodland home but even  _ he _ missed the hustle and bustle of society sometimes. 

After a leisurely stroll in the woods with the dogs and a pleasant shopping trip (Which involved Hannibal purchasing more lube which was, to him, a necessity) they returned to their cabin overloaded with bags. 

Hannibal's phone dinged and he smiled in satisfaction at the picture message he had received before silently passing it to Will. 

_ 'As punctual as always, Lena. I really must invite you for dinner and introduce you to Will' _

"Huh? What-" Will's eyes widened as he saw Harold Barnes and Elijah Mason propped up against a tree, both of their throats cut. Their blood stained the pristine snow around them and their eyes were open. Will saw  _ terror _ in their unseeing gaze and smiled. "Hannibal! How did you…?"

Hannibal once again wrapped his arms around Will, pulling his back to his chest and kissed his neck. "You didn't think Daddy would let anyone get away with hurting his precious boy, did you?"

Will laughed softly. "No, I didn't but… I didn't expect this. At least, not so  _ soon! _ "

Hannibal simply smiled into Will's neck and licked the tender flesh. "They died knowing why they were being assassinated and it terrified them. See? You can see the fear on their frozen faces. Another work of art…"

"There's still a lot I need to learn about you, Hannibal, though I shouldn't be surprised you have a hitman in your employ" Will mused, feeling utterly safe in 'Hannibal the Cannibal's' arms. He was the only one who  _ could _ be safe in them and he knew it. It was a heady thought and he smiled darkly, relishing in his power over the beast. 

"Hit _ woman _ actually" Hannibal corrected mildly, "I am an equal opportunities employer, my dear Will"

Delighted at his lover's ever-present wit, Will turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. "How can I repay you, Daddy?"

"Sing for me after dinner tonight?"

Will blushed but nodded his head. "Okay"

Giving another satisfied smile and a peck to Will's cheek, Hannibal extracted himself from the embrace and began to unload their shopping. 

It was turning out to be a beautiful day indeed… 


	3. Valentines Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have some wonderful Valentine surprises for one another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cannibalism mentioned (not that it should surprise anyone) and a clean shaven Will! Oh, and plenty of sweet fluff in Part 1.  
> Part 2 will be pretty much smut 🔥

February 14th dawned and Will was excited, not to mention  _ intrigued _ by Hannibal's secretiveness. 

"When will you be back?" He asked as Hannibal straightened his tie. He'd dressed in his best and had told Will he was 'going into town' for a few hours and little else. 

"I believe I said a few hours, impatient boy" Hannibal teased, a stern look on his face. "Your gift will be worth the wait, I assure you"

Will smiled. He had no doubt about that. He'd woken Hannibal up with a pretty incredible (if he did say so himself) blowjob and had even succumbed to the hearts and flowers bullshit of the day by presenting him pancakes in bed afterwards. 

"Remember, I want the leg put in at 11 sharp" Hannibal leaned in for a kiss goodbye, "It's for dinner later and we will have a special guest"

Will smirked. "Is this guest on the menu?"

"No, Darling, this guest is too important to eat. They are like us"

Will nodded, understanding what Hannibal meant at once. Whoever the guest was, they knew about them and their rather unorthodox lifestyle. "Okay. Will they be offended if I steal you away later? I have a surprise too"

Hannibal smiled slowly, his mind running riot with ideas as to what the surprise could be. "No, they have their own arrangements after dinner so we will have all the time we need to… enjoy ourselves"

"Perfect. See you in a few hours then" 

Once Hannibal had gone, Will headed straight upstairs to the bathroom. He'd recently discovered (by accident, no less) Hannibal was attracted to clean,  _ smooth  _ skin. They'd been admiring the Grecian statues at a local museum and Hannibal had nonchalantly 

praised the Ancient Greeks for removing their body hair and they're impeccable grooming routines. 

That had got Will thinking. Hannibal had never (overtly, anyway) asked him to shave his stubble or his body but he knew he'd appreciate it if he did. After hearing of Hannibal's appreciation for smooth, hairless skin, Will was eager to satisfy Hannibal's aesthetic desire. 

"I'm probably gonna look twelve" Will sighed as he stared at his razor collection. He had separate electric razors for his chest and face, his limbs and his intimate areas. He'd bought them on their last shopping trip to town and had purchased different colours so he wouldn't get them mixed up. He'd stashed them under the bed, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Valentines day to use them. 

He started with his face and in no time at all the stubborn dark stubble was washing down the sink. After applying aftershave and patting his face dry, Will stared at his reflection in the mirror. He really  _ did _ look twelve. His chest didn't take long, something he was grateful for. While he  _ adored _ the fuzz on Hannibal's chest he'd never really found the appeal of looking like a gorilla himself. 

A whimper caught his attention and he turned to find Chubbs pawing to get into the bathroom. It reminded him of Winston and his heart ached. Poor Winston. How he missed his loyal friend!

_ 'I hope Alana is looking after you, Boy, and that you are looking after the pack. That is my only regret in running away, leaving you behind' _

Will opened the door and concentrated on cleaning his face razor. Chubbs seemed content to sit and watch Will as he worked. 

The next bit involved getting naked. Will shed his bathrobe and smothered his leg in shaving cream. 

"This is going to take a while" he grumbled to Chubbs as he ran the razor up his leg. "Maybe I should have bought an epilator?"

Still, he was determined to finish what he started. He checked his watch and nodded. It was only 9.15. With any luck he'd be done by 11 to put the leg in to roast. He didn't think his smooth body or his kinky surprise would make up for him forgetting about that, no matter how much Hannibal was going to enjoy it… 

_ 'He called me a work of art. Suppose art requires effort, as annoying as it is' _

Will put the radio on and diligently got to work.

**********************

Later that afternoon, Hannibal arrived back home but not in his sleek Mercedes. Will hesitated at the door as a plain black  _ van _ pulled up. 

_ 'What's going on? Is this a trap? Is it Jack? No. That's Hannibal…' _

Will cautiously poked his head out the door and scowled at the sight of a rather voluptuous redhead clutching onto Hannibal's arm. His scowl melted away when he heard a very familiar bark. 

"Winston?!" Will bolted out of the door and grinned as Hannibal and the redheaded woman opened the van doors and his dogs, his wonderful dogs, burst out to greet him. 

Will was knocked on his back as they crowded around him, all wagging tails and friendly licks. "I've missed you guys so much!" Will gasped between licks and whimpers. "Hannibal! How did you ever get them back from Alana?"

"Well, you have Miss Lena Voltstav to thank for that, Will"

_ 'Lena! His hitwoman. Does that mean Alana's…' _

"Don't worry, Honey, she's still alive. I just drugged her and left a note saying the dogs were going back to their rightful master" Lena winked. "Pretty sweet valentine gift, huh?"

Will turned to Hannibal in astonishment. "Thank you so much, Daddy"

Lena quirked an eyebrow at the term of phrase but kept a straight face. She'd heard (and  _ seen _ ) far worse. 

"You're welcome, Will" Hannibal's voice was warm with satisfaction. "I will leave you to get acquainted with them and introduce them to the other three. Lena and I will be preparing dinner and-" suddenly, Hannibal's mouth snapped shut. Now he was closer to Will he'd spotted a major difference in his appearance. He was clean shaven! 

"Will?" He reached out to touch the smooth, soft cheek and felt his cock stir in interest. Clean shaven, his boy looked younger and, dare he say it, even prettier. 

"Do you like it, Daddy?" Will asked coyly.

"I  _ love  _ it…" 

Mindful of the redhead close enough to listen, Will leaned in to whisper into Hannibal's ear. 

"My face isn't the  _ only _ place I've shaved, Daddy"

_ 'Oh god' _ Hannibal, a man of great control, struggled to hold back a growl of lust. "Where else?" He whispered back, licking at the delicate shell of Will's ear. 

"Everywhere" Will purred, eyes impish as he saw the flush sweep over those high cheekbones. 

"Shall I leave you boys alone for a moment?" Lena teased, picking up on the raw sexual desire hanging thickly between the pair. 

Hannibal cursed his politeness because he actually did want to drag Will upstairs and ravish him. Still, he'd been raised to show courtesy to his guests and forced himself to refrain from acting on his baser desires. There'd be time to ravish Will and that smooth body of his later. 

As Will introduced the dogs, Hannibal focused on settling Lena in, showing her her room and preparing dinner like a good host. Thoughts of licking Will's smooth thighs and feasting on his sweet hole kept invading his mind and he spent the afternoon frustratingly (not to mention excitingly) half-hard and aching. 

Once dinner was ready, the three sat down to roast leg in honey and ginger sauce. 

"And _who_ are we eating?" Lena asked as she delicately placed a morsel of flesh in her mouth. "Mmm. Delicious"

"We are eating Annabelle the baker's daughter. She made the unwise decision to call my dear Will a 'faggot' last week" Hannibal answered with a sigh in his voice. "Obviously I was displeased at the comment but rude pigs do seem to taste the best"

Will smirked at Hannibal and took a sip of wine, holding his gaze over the rim of the glass. His dogs were all settled in their heated kennels attached to the shed. He figured he'd have to extend them to make more room but for now he was very content indeed. He felt  _ whole _ again now his beloved dogs were back with him and he planned on rewarding Hannibal  _ richly _ for his efforts. 

_ 'Once the dinner party is over of cour _ se' Will reminded himself. He was half-hard with anticipation and he couldn't help but shoot Hannibal looks of sheer longing to try and speed up proceedings. 

Dessert was a decadent poached pear in a cranberry and sweet cinnamon sauce and another bottle of refreshing dessert wine. Will excused himself shortly after and headed upstairs, heart beating wildly in his chest. Hannibal would probably linger and chat with Lena for a while, but it was approaching nine pm and Will knew he'd hurry things along so he could come upstairs to him. 

Sure enough, by the time Will was ready and waiting, Hannibal and Lena had parted company. Will arranged himself artfully on the bed, a smile curling his lip as he watched the bedroom door open. 

"Will, I-"

Hannibal  _ stared _ at him and Will's smile grew a little brighter. The white toga he was wearing was indecently short and it inched higher up his thighs as he reclined on the bed. 

" _Adonis_ " Hannibal breathed, hunger burning in his eyes. "You spoil me"

Will crooked a finger and obediently, Hannibal approached the bed looking almost dazed with lust as he stared at smooth, sleek thighs. 

"Happy Valentines day, Daddy" Will parted his thighs and smirked at Hannibal. "Still hungry?"

Hannibal stared at teasing peek of flesh and growled as he draped himself over Will, mouth latching onto his and kissing fiercely. 

"Ravenous" Hannibal whispered, one hand stroking down Will's thigh. 

Will was about to reply but found his words stolen from him as Hannibal kissed him again, their mouths feasting on one another's as they rubbed their cocks together, bodies straining to get as close as possible. 

Hannibal practically tore off his shirt and Will smiled darkly. He had a feeling he was in for a  _ very _ satisfying Valentines night… 


	4. Valentines Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal enjoy their valentines night 🔥😏🔥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goal was to get this written and posted for around valentines day. 
> 
> That didn't happen. Oops. 🤔😂 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the smut! ❤
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: None really. Just some mild D/s and mild kink/orgasm control.

Hannibal made no move to strip him off his toga. Rather, the older man seemed to find it more erotic to leave it on. He hitched it high so it was just covering Will's genitals and worshiped his legs, licking and biting at the smooth, toned muscle. 

"Beautiful" Hannibal moaned as he tasted soap and a fainter scent of rain and pine that was pure  _ Will _ . "Absolutely beautiful, My Adonis"

Will smiled, pleased his surprise had been such a hit. His smile faded and he let out a small moan as Hannibal sucked a love bite into the tender flesh of his inner thigh. It ached and Will arched into it, loving the feel of sharp teeth worrying over his sensitive flesh. 

"Do you… do you still fantasize about eating me?" Will panted as Hannibal moved down his legs and stroked lavished his calves with attention. 

"Oh yes, all the time. Of course, I never  _ would _ eat you, my dear. You're entirely too precious. Even if I savoured you like Bedelia it still would be such a waste. It would be over too soon. I want you  _ always _ "

Will sighed, the answer going straight to his hardening cock and making it pulse.  _ He _ was the one morsel of flesh Hannibal would deny himself because Hannibal's love for him outweighed his hunger. Bedelia had thought Hannibal loved her the same way, but she had been wrong. What they had together simply couldn't be replicated. Their love was beyond convention and, for most people, beyond understanding. 

"Daddy!" Will gasped, a laugh hitching in his throat as Hannibal sucked on the delicate arches of his feet. 

"I intend to savour every single mouthful of my treat" Hannibal murmured in between sucking each of Will's toes into his mouth. Will closed his eyes, hips bucking at the strange feeling. Hannibal's tongue and lips felt so soft and wet on his feet and he felt tingly and hot. His cock was pulsing demandingly for attention and Will had to admit perhaps he did have a thing for his feet being played with (not that he would admit it out loud, of course) 

"Fuck!" Will hissed as Hannibal's clever tongue slid over his sole. His toes curled and he grit his teeth. Feet were  _ definitely  _ a hot spot he hadn't known about. 

As if reading his mind, Hannibal pulled away and explained about the numerous erogenous zones to be found in the feet. Will found the information useful, but he was too aroused to really appreciate the anatomy lesson. He gnawed on his lower lip as Hannibal slowly (teasingly) worked his way back upwards and hovered over his groin. 

"You said you shaved  _ everywhere _ , Will?"

Will gasped as Hannibal lifted the flimsy cotton of his toga and shuddered at the feeling of that hot gaze as it settled on his shaven cock and balls. 

"Very nice" Hannibal purred, reaching out to stroke the throbbing erection. "I think you should be a good boy for Daddy and keep yourself clean shaven all the time. Will you do that for me, Sweet boy?"

"Yes, yes, Daddy" Will babbled, blood rushing to his cock as Hannibal slowly pumped his flesh. "I promise. Ooh, please!"

Hannibal chuckled and leaned down to take the very tip of Will's dick in his mouth. He moaned apprecatively as the tangy taste of precome spread across his tongue. Will gasped out his name, keeping his hips still through sheer force of will as Hannibal licked at his weeping tip. Daddy didn't like him thrusting his hips unless he said so. 

"Mmm. Roll over onto your front. I want to see if you've made as much attention to that sweet hole of yours"

Will bit back a grin as he flipped over and wantonly spread his legs. He had a feeling Hannibal was going to  _ love _ what he found. He felt cool air prickle the skin of his ass and heard Hannibal's low rumble of approval at the sight of the buttplug keeping his hole stretched and ready. 

"Will" Hannibal breathed, tracing the flared base of the toy. "You really  _ are _ spoiling me this Valentines"

The plug was gently eased from his body and Will moaned low in his throat as Hannibal leaned down to lick at his stretched, pink hole. He squirmed against the sheets and rubbed his dick, eager for Hannibal to cease his explorations and just pound him into the mattress. 

"Squirming like a whore already?" Hannibal teased, entranced by the way Will's fluttering hole eagerly swallowed his fingers. Will was slick and ready for him and it made Hannibal's cock twitch to know Will had sat down to dinner with this plug inside him.  _ Waiting _ for him. 

"Yes…" Will let out a soft whine as Hannibal brought the flat of his hand down on one smooth asscheek. "I need you, Hannibal. Give it to me"

"Pardon?" Another slap, harder this time. 

"I need you,  _ Daddy _ . Please will you fuck me?"

"Better" Hannibal stroked the sting out of his slap. Will's lovely pale skin was already growing red and he could just about make out a handprint blooming on the canvas of his ass. It was truly breathtaking. If Hannibal had his way, he would commission a museum dedicated to his boy. Perhaps that was something to think about. A private collection for himself and Will to indulge in. "Stay there"

Will moaned but did as he was asked. Hannibal climbed off the bed and rummaged through a nearby drawer. When he returned, Will couldn't stop himself from lifting his head and glancing over his shoulder as he heard the  _ snap _ of a camera. 

" _ What  _ are you doing?" Will yelped, his face flaming red with embarrassment as Hannibal continued to snap pictures off his ass. 

"Why, I'm preserving the moment" Hannibal smiled blandly. "Art should be preserved for continued enjoyment, should it not?"

_ 'Continued enjoyment? What does that mean. Is he going to use these photos to jerk off in his office? Fuck. That's hot' _

Will lay quietly as Hannibal parted his legs and snapped a few more photos of his twitching hole, his balls and his straining cock. He lay pliantly and let Hannibal arrange his body as he saw fit. His cock was leaking and twitching by the end of the impromptu photoshoot. 

"Excellent" Hannibal nodded and placed his camera on the bedside table. "Yes, that is a very good start for me collection"

"Collection?"

Hannibal merely hummed in reply and instead concentrated on getting naked as fast as humanly possible. Obviously he still somehow managed to look graceful as he shed his clothes and folded them neatly. Will was growing impatient with the damn  _ folding _ but knew better than to bitch about it. By the time Hannibal had rejoined him on the bed, he was starting to  _ ache _ with need. 

Hannibal directed him up onto his hands and knees and ordered him to brace himself against the headboard. 

_ 'Yes! It's gonna be hard and fast!'  _ Will thought as he clutched at the decorative iron bars and arched his back invitingly. 

Hannibal spread his ass cheeks apart and rubbed the tip of his dick against Will's hole as if waiting for something. 

"Please, Daddy, please give me your cock" Will begged. They'd played this game enough times now for him to know exactly what Hannibal was waiting for. Hannibal lined himself up and pushed just the tip of his member passed Will's tight ring of muscle. Will trembled and bit his lip as he felt the long, slow  _ glide _ of the cock pushing into him. It always hurt a little but he loved that. He loved the pain and the pleasure of it. Hannibal growled out his name as his hips came to a rest against Will's ass. Fully seated, Hannibal allowed Will a few moments to get used to the length and girth of the large organ filling him. He'd need it. As soon as Will was ready he was going to take his boy exactly the way he knew Will wanted it. 

"So good!" Will groaned. He was tempted to reach down to fondle himself but refrained. Daddy had told him to hold onto the bars and he was a good boy for Daddy. He wanted Daddy to force that thick cock of his inside him over and over and the best way to ensure that happened was to behave. 

Hannibal withdrew and thrust shallowly at first, enjoying the low whines that spilled from Will at his actions. Although he was thrusting slowly he was fucking with some power and force, and he chuckled under his breath as Will's body began to tremble. 

"More? Harder?" Hannibal crooned as he continued his slow, deliberate thrusts. 

"Whatever Daddy wants!"

Pleased, Hannibal rewarded Will by pulling out nearly all the way and then slamming back inside hard. Will howled and clutched at the bars, knuckles turning white as he clung on for dear life. Hannibal held nothing back as he snapped his hips, his balls slapping against Will's own as he fucked into him brutally. 

"More! Daddy, more!" Will screamed, his prostate being assaulted so perfectly each time Hannibal slammed back into him. "I'm gonna come, Daddy!"

"Not  _ yet" _ Hannibal grunted, a sheen of perspiration coating his face. He reached around Will's hips to squeeze his cock. "You come when I tell you to come"

Will buried his head into the pillow with a soft moan of distress and bit down on it. Hannibal was pulling his hips back to meet his thrusts and Will feared he might not be able to obey. His balls were throbbing and pleasure was pulsing through his veins. The coil in his belly grew tighter and tighter and he was  _ desperate _ for release. 

Hannibal somehow managed to fuck even faster and the bed creaked its protest. Will muffled his screams into the pillow as Hannibal speared into him over and over, one hand still cruelly wrapped around the base of his cock to prevent his climax. 

"I can't hear you, Will. Do you no longer wish to _ Ah!  _ Come?"

"I do! Please!" Will cried into the pillow. He lifted his head so his Daddy could hear I'm clearer. "I'm so close. Your cock feels so go-good! Please, Daddy, please let me come!"

Hannibal appeared to consider and slowed down his thrusts. "Alright. Provided you promise to pose for more photographs later. This night is  _ far _ from over yet, Will"

"I will! Whatever you like! Please" 

Satisfied, Hannibal grunted and flexed his hips again, fucking into his boy desperatly. He couldn't deny himself his release no longer and, as he'd said, he planned on making a night of it. Perhaps if Will was a good boy he'd rim him then fuck him gently later. 

"Daddy! Daddy, I can't hold it in!" Will's voice was hoarse with desperation and it spurred Hannibal towards his climax. 

"Come for me, Will, come for Daddy" Hannibal growled out as he tipped over the edge, slamming inside Will's clenching heat once more before spilling himself with a loud groan. 

Will clamped down around him and screamed with each liquid pulse inside him. He didn't even need to touch his cock, he spurted out his release over the bed as he sobbed Hannibal's name over and over. The orgasam burned through him relentlessly and by the time his pleasure was fading he felt hollowed out by it all. Will collapsed onto the bed and panted for breath, chest heaven and cock pulsing with satisfaction. 

"Oh,  _ fuck _ " Will rasped as his crazily beating hard finally began to slow. "That was amazing, Daddy"

Hannibal pressed a wet kiss to the small of Will's back and slowly withdrew from that tight sheath. He felt a primal surge of satisfaction as he watched his release dribble out of Will's used hole. 

"Don't get too comfortable, Will" Hannibal warned as he stroked the smooth curves of Will's ass. "You promised me a photo shoot, remember?"

Will cracked open an eye and groaned sleepily. "Can't I have a nap first?"

His reply was a snap of the camera and Will shuddered as he realised Hannibal was taking pictures of the come dribbling down his legs. 

_ 'Well… perhaps I don't need a nap  _ **_just_ ** _ yet'  _ Will thought, mouth dropping open in a gasp when he felt Hannibal lick at his tender rim. 

"Did you want that nap?" Hannibal asked sweetly, tongue rasping up Will's crack. 

"N-no, Daddy" Will whimpered, his cock swelling and filling between his legs once more. "Night's still young…"

Hannibal smiled and returned to the delectable feast before him. His boy was right, the night  _ was _ still young, and he had so much more he planned for his dear Valentine… 


End file.
